El Ensayo
by FlyXoxo
Summary: Oscar esta emocionado por ensayar con Bea para una obra de la escuela, pero es interrumpido por sus amigas.


"Aaagh, Quiero irme de una vez!" dijo Milo, mientras que el Señor Calvillo daba una lección sobre las puntas de los lápices.

"Ya lo se, hermano... Los minutos que pasan parecen siglos..." dijo Oscar, tratando de prestar atención.

Pero Oscar aunque lo intentara, no podia prestar atención. Y no, no sólo porque la clase era aburrida... No podía dejar de pensar en una chica.

Esa chica era tan especial para él, que no podía escapar de sus pensamientos desde que la conoció.

"Psst, Oscar!"

Oscar reconoció esa voz, y al escucharla se sonrojó. Se dió vuelta y contestó nerviosamente "S-si, Bea?"

"¿Quiéres ser mi compañero para la obra que haré?" dijo Bea con un tono dulce.

Oscar sonrió.

"Si, ¿cómo no?" le contestó rapidamente.

"Genial, nos encotraremos después de la escuela para irnos a mi casa, allí es donde lo haremos" Dijo Bea.

La emoción de Oscar era incomparable, no podia esperar ni un minuto para estar con la chica de sus sueños.

Por Fin era la hora de irse, y ya todos los alumnos salieron de la escuela para irse a sus casas.

"Milo, me voy a la casa de Bea, asi que no me busques ¿okey?" Dijo Oscar emocionado

Milo le contestó con un pulgar arriba y se fue con Albert y Gambo con una caja llena de videojuegos.

"¡Oscar!" Grito Bea.

Por un momento se emocionó hasta que vió que venia junto a sus amigas.

"Vamonos, hay que ensayar" Dijo Aletina.

Oscar se quedó conmocionado. Todo este tiempo creyó que iba a estar solo con Bea, los dos solamente.

"¿Estás Bien?" Dijo Claracol, Oscar asintió y fue con ellas algo decepcionado.

Al llegar a la pecera de Bea, suena un telefono que venía del bolso de Aletina.

"Hola?" contestó Aletina al telefono.

Cuando de repente, emocionada cuelga el telefono.

"Chicas! Era Ostrencia, Me dijo que salieron los nuevos zapatos de Carla's Secret en el centro comercial" Dijo Aletina a punto de estallar de la emoción

"¡No puede ser! Espere todo un año para qu salieran esos zapatos" Dijo Claracol

A Oscar no le interesaban esas cosas, al igual que a Bea. Sabian que tenian que hacer algo mas importante que unos zapatos para no reprobar el año.

"¿Y el ensayo?" Dijo Bea

"Si quieren haganlo ustedes solos, yo lo hare con Aletina luego" Dijo Claracol apurandose.

"¡VAMOS, YA SE AGOTAN!" Grito Aletina.

Las dos se fueron casi volando hacia el centro comercial, por lo que quedaron sólo Oscar y Bea para ensayar.

"Oh, Bueno..." Dijo Bea algo confundida.

Oscar sonrio y asintio con la cabeza, haciendoce el confundido.

"Mis padres no estan, les dije que no estubieran aqui porque me averguenzan cuando traigo a mis amigos" Dijo Bea sacandose su mochila

"¿Enserio? Bueno, pues... umm... genial" Dijo Oscar nervioso

"Esta obra es Rapunzel... ¿A quien interpretaras?"

"Uuum... Y-yo? pues..." Dijo Oscar sonrojandose

Bea sonrio, y le dió el papel del Principe. "¿Quieres interpretar al principe?"

Oscar se sonrojo aun mas, y empezo a sudar. "De-de acuerdo"

"Oh, ¿Donde esta mi principe? Te necesito, Necesito salir de este lugar oscuro al que llaman castillo" Bea empezo con su actuacion

Oscar empezo a leer antes de actuar. "Aqui estoy, mi doncella de cabello largo"

"Descuida, Te sacare de este lugar, sea como sea" Dijo Oscar actuando demaciado bien

"Y ahora llega la parte en la que Rapunzel saca su cabello largo" Dijo Bea antes de seguir actuando

Oscar empezo a leer su línea atentamente.

"Tengo un plan, mi princesa"

"Escalare, asi podre estar contigo y sacarte de esta prision"

"Pero... ¿Como lo haras?"

"Con tu hermoso cabello, princesa"

"Esta Bien, esta parte es en la que el principe empieza a escalar la torre hasta llegar a donde esta Rapunzel" Dijo Bea.

"Principe!, por fin me sacas de este horrible lugar!"

"Lo mas importante es que ya estamos juntos" Dijo Oscar.

"Si... Gracias" Contesto Bea, acercandose a el.

"Aqui es la escena del beso..." Dijo Bea ruborizandose un poco.

El corazon de Oscar se acelero a punto de estallarse.

"O-oh...Si, E-es sierto..." Dijo Oscar nerviosamente.

Los dos se acercaron a punto de besarse. El sueño de Oscar estaba por cumplirse.

"Beaaa!, Llegamos!" Dijo la madre de Bea abriendo la puerta.

Los dos peces se separaron rapidamente nerviosos.

"¡Mama!" Dijo Bea ruborizada

Oscar se quedo palido. Estaba a punto de besar a la chica de sus sueños, y fue interrumpido.

"Lo sentimos, cariño. ¿Estabas ensayando?" Dijo la madre de Bea algo apenada.

"S-si" Dijo Bea, suspiro antes de seguir hablando. "Igual no importa, ya habiamos terminado de ensayar..."

"Si, yo estaba por irme ahora" Dijo Oscar con un tono triste.

"Yo te acompaño hasta la puerta" Dijo Bea

Los dos peces, apenados, fueron a la entrada de la casa de Bea despidiendose.

"Lo siento mucho por esto, Oscar" Dijo Bea mirando hacia el suelo

Oscar la miro y suspiro antes de hablar. "No te preocupes... mi princesa" Dijo ruborizado

Bea lo miro y solto una risita. "Aun podemos terminar la obra..."

Ella se acerco y lo beso. Oscar no se espero tal sorpresa, y le siguio el beso.

"Nos vemos mañana" Dijo Bea entrando a su casa.

Finalmente Oscar sin responder nada, se desmayo con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
